jescfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lijst van liedjes op het Wereldvisie Songfestival
Tip: Zoek met CTRL+F om een liedje op te zoeken. (getal) = Editie waarin het lied deelnam Klikken op een liedje is een link naar het lied op YouTube Albanië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Elhaida Dani 'S'je më (15) Armenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Inga & Anush Menq Enq Mer Sarere (3) #'Mihran Tsarukyan' Kprkem (11) #'Lilit Hovhannisyan '''Requiem (14) #'Luara Hayrapetyan''' Fire In Me (12) Australië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Christina Parie '''16 & Unstoppable (6) #'Jasmine Clarke Set Sail For The Sky (13) #'Jordan Janssen '''Undercover Baby (8) #'Lenka The Show (2) #'Lisa Mitchell '''Neopilitan dreams (14) #'Matty B Boyfriend(5) #'''The Collective Another Live (15) Azerbeidzjan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Safura '''Gonna let you know (9) België op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Belle Perez''' Que Viva La Vida (3) #'Eva, Martijn & Elias '''Raindrops (6) #'Fabian Feyaerts Ondersteboven (15) #'Jill Shaw '''Paint The Town Red (14) #'Laura Omloop 'Jolie Fille (5) #'Silke Mastbooms Awake (2) Bosnië & Herzegovina op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Feminnem' Subota Bez Tebe (2) (ook als Kroatië) Brazilië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Fred & Gustavo '''Entao Valeu (5) #'Michel Teló''' Ai Se Eu Te Pego! (1) Bulgarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bon-Bon' Waving Flag (14) #'Raffi' 4321 (14) #'Vessy Boneva '''Svŭrzani (14) Canada op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alyssa Reid''' If You Are (2) #'Lights' My Boots (4) #'Matt Maher '''Hold us together (7) #'The Next Star Turn it up (9) China op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ime '''Aiya (6) Colombia op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Juannes Luna (1) #'Shakira ' Waka Waka (5) Cyprus op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ivi Adamou feat. Sedal' Kalokairi Stin Kardia (3) Denemarken op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'A Friend In London '''Calling A Friend (8) #'Alfabeat''' Vacation (12) #'Brian Rice & Julie '''Curtain Call (13) #'Christopher Mine, Mine, Mine (10) #'''Ditte Marie Overflow (1) #'Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell '''Drommer Jeg (13) ''(ook als Zweden) #'Nicolai Kielstrup' Nu Forståg Jeg (2) #'Rasmus Seebach '''Lidt I Fem (4) Duitsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Apollo 3 Startschuß (12) #'Marquess '''Arriba (5) #'Nena '99 Luftballons (4) #'Sarah & Pietro 'Dream Team (15) Estland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Rosanna Lints 'Follow me (9) Faroër op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Eivør Pálsdóttir 'Dansaðu Vindur (8) Finland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jannika B 'Seuraavaan Elämään (15) #Juju ft Pelkkä Hippi Tuhat Jääpiikii (10) #'Linda Vink 'Vink Vink (15) Frankrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Cœur de Pirate 'Golden Baby (3) #'Caroline Costa Together (4) #'Joyce Jonathan' Prens Ton Temps (2) #'Laam '''Petite Soeur (1) #'Princess Sarah Juste une Photo de Moi Réponse… (7) #'Sofia Essaïdi '''J'Croque La Vie (5) #'TAL & M. Pokora Encole-Moi (12) Georgië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Sukhishvilebi '''Tavisuflebis daumarcxebeli energia (14) Griekenland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Demy 'Πόσες χιλιάδες καλοκαίρια (9) # Eleftheria Eleftheriou 'Hearts Collide (5) # '''Fatme '''To Kalokairaki (5) # '''Stan '''Kalokairini Drosia (14) Guatemala op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Soluna Samay ' Come Again (5) Hongarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Gigi Radics '''Vadonatéj Érzés (13) #'Holdviola 'Mikor Lesz Már Nyár (2) Ierland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Jedward ' Young love (6) IJsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Hera Björk Because You Can (11) #'Regina Ósk Óskarsdóttir' Hjartað Brennur (3) Italië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Alexia 'Qualcosa di forte (8) #'Arisa Meraviglioso amore mio (11) #'Cesare Cremonini' La Nuova Stella Di Broadway (12) # Giorgia E poi (4) # Tony Maiello 'Chi ha inventato i sentimenti (10) Israël op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adi Beatty '(9) יד ביד #'Shelly Markolov '(9) ' 'שלי מרקולוב - שיר למעלות - בית ספר למוסיקה Japan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'E-Girls Follow Me (11) Letland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jenny May '''Es Gribu Vel Milet (4) Litouwen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Milita Daikeryte Super Gerai (13) #'Simonna '''Margaik Maza (13) Kroatië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Feminnem 'Subota Bez Tebe(2) ''(ook als Bosnië & Herzegovina) #'''Nika Turkovic Alien (11) Macedonië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Karolina Gočeva 'Za Godina Dve (12) Maleisië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Zee Avi Bitter Heart (15) Mexico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Paulina Rubio 'Boys will be boys (6) Moldavië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Diana Sturza ' Soarele (5) # '''Ionel Istrati ' Love and Pain (15) #'Stefan Roscovan '''Azi E Ziua Mea Prieteni (2) Nederland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alain Clark Blow Me Away (3) #'Eefje de Visser' Hartslag (4) #'Fabiënne Bergmans' A-Team (3) #'Femke Meines '''Dan Kies ik voor jou (10) #'Jurk! Kabalis (7) #'Kim-Lian, Vajén & Rania '''Ik zie hem vandaag (8) #'Kim-Lian van der Meij 'Dit Pakt Niemand ons Meer af (3) #'Lisa, Amy en Shelley 'just a matter of time (6) #'Lisa, Amy & Shelly ft. Young Smoothies Ik wil jou (9) #'Maaike Oubouter '''Dat ik je mis (14) #'Rachel feat. Tur-G NaNaNa (6) #'''Sanya & Anne-Fleur Ik ben Getikt (2) #'Trinity '''Fiesta Celestial (4) #'The wild things''' Thinking about you (7) #'Wim de Herder & Lars de Rijck '''What a groove (9) Nieuw-Zeeland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Brooke Fraser''' Something In The Water (2) Nigeria op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # D'Banj 'Oliver Twist (12) Noorwegen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alexander Rybak 'Roll with the wind (9) #'Alexandru 'Together (13) #'Celine Helgemo Jul På Røros (12) #'Jentegruppa Seven '''Karusell (4) #'Lotta Hvem Eier (13) #'''Malin Reitan Tenåringsdrøm (4) #'Sval '''Trenger Deg (3) # '''Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade' Imagine (15) Oekraïne op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Anastasiya Petryk & Nina Matviyenko Skrypal Osinniy (7) # Erika '''Nebolo Popola (13) # '''REAL O Plat'e (12) Oostenrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # James Cotrrial 'Unbreakable (12) Panama op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Josenid 'Amor De Colegio (4) Polen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alexandra Poplyniemy Daleko (11) #'Ewelina Lisowska ' Nieodporny Rozum (15) #'Ewelina Lisowska' W Strone Slonca (11) #'Sylwia Grzeszczak' Karuzela (11) Portugal op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ana Duarte' Mate-me De Amor (4) Puerto Rico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Inna ft. Daddy Yankee' More than friends (11) Roemenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Alexandra Stan '''Lemonade (10) # '''Deepside Deejays '''Never Be Alone (5) # '''Sora & Mihai Ristea Beautiful Life (12) Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aлсу 'Я тебя не придумала (7) #'Alexandra Golovchenko, Sisters Tolmachevy, Katya Ryabova & Yulia Savicheva' V Esli (12) #'Bianka 'Без сомнения (8) #'Fabrika '''Je T'Aime (4) #'Gabdulin Zulfat''' Shkola Zakryta (4) #'Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp '''Chemistry (7) #'Misha Puntov & Street Magic''' Valentina (3) #'Sergej Suztov' Du Du Du (4) #'Reflex '''Tantsi (1) San Marino op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'BG Look Into Myself (15) #'Emma Marrone '''Cercavo Amore (10) Servië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Emina Jahovic 'Polse Mene (6) #'Jelena Tomasevic Vertigo (15) #'Luna '''Tekila, Limun I So (4) Slovenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Iris Vrtiljak Ljubezni (15) #'''Nika Zorjan Problemom Sredinc (6) Spanje op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Carmen González '''Aranda (4) #'David Bisbal Silencio (5) #'La Fiesta '''La canción del velero (14) #'Las Ketchup 'Asereje (5) #'Madelyne 'Beautiful Child (10) #'M-AND-Y ft. Aqeel 'Midnight (14) #'Maria Isabel Cuando No Estas (4) #'Natalia '''Indómita (13) #'Paula Rojo Un recuerdo en el olvido (14) #'''Tamara No Quiero Nada Sin Ti (12) Taiwan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jason Chen '''No Distance (14) Tsjechië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Lucie Vondrácková '''Láska umí víc (10) # '''Tereza Kerndlova '''Schody z nebe (6) # '''Tomás Klus '''Pocity (10) Verenigd Koninkrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Birdy Just A Game (2) #'Connie Talbot '''Beautiful world (9) #'Declan Galbraith 'Tell me Why (10) #'Dj Boonie 'When it was me (13) #'Ed Sheeren 'City (1) #'Conor Maynard I Love You (3) #'James Arthur' Impossible (11) #'James Bell '''Different World (10) #'Jay Sean Where you Are (10) #'Muse '''Glorious (9) #'Nina Nesbitt Stay Out (11) #'One Direction' What Makes You Beautiful (2) #'Passenger '''Let her go (10) #'Sapphire Little Things (13) #'Shaun Baker '''Hey Hi Hallo (6) #'Stunt 'Fade Like The Sun (5) #'Union J 'Bleeding Love (7) Verenigde Staten op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aaron Carter Not Too Young, Not Too Old (2) #'Alex Band '''Only One (13) #'Ali & Christina The Same Way (15) #'''Anna Graceman So Complicated (3) #'Ariana Grande' Put Your Hearts Up (1) #'Ariana Grande ft. Mika '''Popular Song (15) #'Brittany Butler Boyfriend (15) #'Cimorelli ' Believe it (9) #'Cimorelli '''Just give me a reason (14) #'Cimorelli ' Price Tag (5) #'Echosmith Come Together (11) #'Flyleaf' Missing (1) #'Krewella' Alive (9) #'Megan Nicole '''Summer Forever (15) #'Sara Bareilles''' Uncharted (1) #'Samantha Potter' That Boy (11) #'Taylor Swift' You Belong With Me (3) #'Tiffany Alford' Baby, I Love You(4) #'The Piana Guys' What Makes You Beautiful (11) #'Tony & Ash '''Jingle Baby (8) #'Train Drive By (2) #'''Victoria Justice '''All I want is everything (3) #“Weird all” Yankovic Polka Face (3) Wit-Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aura 'Чуеш мяне (8) Zuid-Afrika op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Sebastian Philip van Wyk '''Gone Daddy Gone (14) Zuid-Korea op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Kara '''Step (5) #'Lee Hi Rose (11) # PSY 'Right Now (7) Zweden op het Wereldvisie Songfestival '''Darin '''Nobody Knows (10) '''Jessica Folcker '''I Do (15) '''Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell '''Drommer Jeg (13) ''(Ook als Denemarken) '''Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp '''Chemistry (7) '''Linnea Henriksson '''Lyckligare nu (14) '''Molly Sandén Spread A Little Light (4) Robin Sternberg 'Scars (13) '''Timoteij ' Tabu (7) ''' Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade Imagine (15) (Ook als Noorwegen) '''Ulrik Munther '''The Box (1) '''Zara Larsson '''Uncover (8)